


As in Life, So in Death

by TurtleBread



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kindred, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleBread/pseuds/TurtleBread
Summary: Sometimes, eternity isn't enough.
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	As in Life, So in Death

**Author's Note:**

> ‘I have lived far too many years,’  
> The man said,  
> ‘And known every human emotion,  
> Painted each intimately with my soul,  
> And I come to you  
> To beg for peace’
> 
> Wolf chuckled in response  
> And dragged a heavy claw  
> Through his happiest memories,  
> Staining them with  
> The bittersweet shadow  
> Of Death
> 
> ‘When you feel true pain,’  
> Wolf replied,  
> Falling back into the blackness  
> Of the void of time,  
> ‘Come beg me again,  
> And I will grant your wish’

Legend has it that the Gods had a favored human, untouchable by the hands of time. No ordinary means could fell him, and thus he remained an indomitable force that brought kingdoms to their knees. From the rubble of his destruction grew prosperous dynasties, so enshrouded in wealth and vitality that many praised him as the emblem of human life. But as life exists, so must death follow, and such began the cyclic chase of hope and despair. 

Enshrouded in the folds of immortality lay the threads of apathy, borne from the calamitous nature of the passing seasons. The breath of life is no stranger to the kiss of death, after all, and the weight of eternity is carried by the bystanders of darkness. Luka has seen the falling of empires and lead the rising of others, but the human condition afflicts only those ticking to their final moments. It has been a long time since he has felt the blazing heat of victory or the stinging blur of defeat. And so, he pauses, letting death come to him. 

‘Lamb,’ he sighs, ‘The trivial feelings of these mortals are lost to me, and without them I have no purpose. I will not run from your arrow anymore.’

At this, Kindred laughs and touches his cheek. ‘Oh, Luka. Your time is not yet here. I have touched you with the hands of happiness and sorrow. May you continue running, so that I may chase.’ 

And in an instant, the euphoric feelings of creation bled into his monotonous existence and brought forth purpose. Determined, he picked up pace and distanced himself from Kindred once again and endeavored to find purpose. Along the way, he came across a young boy and his small dog, which laid whimpering and bleeding on its side. 

‘Oh, kind stranger, please help!’ The boy cried, hugging the dog to his chest. ‘My dog has befallen some misfortune, kicked and beaten by a stranger. Help, help!’ 

It was the first time that Luka encountered cruelty with his newfound emotions, and he could do nothing but comfort the boy and withhold his own sadness. As the reaper ferried the dog into the afterlife, Luka accompanied the boy home and sat outside the fence with tears in his eyes, waiting once more for death to come.

‘Wolf,’ he gasped, eyes spilling over and dissipating into the earth, ‘There is such pain and suffering here, I doubt the worth of my purpose. If your jaws are empty, fill them now with my life!’

Wolf howls in amusement before using its keen teeth to scratch Luka’s palm, blood dripping down from the flesh to occupy the wet space that once belonged to tears. ‘Oh, Luka. There must be balance between benevolence and corruption. There is strength in you yet. Here, I have scratched you with my wicked tooth so that you may feel the blood oath and betrayal of human infatuation. Run, now, little rabbit, so that we may chase.’ 

And run, he did. For eons, Luka ran and watched riches turn to ruins, helping where he could and observing where he could not. The traitorous feelings of both content and anguish haunted him as he traveled, burrowing so deep into his bones that he could do nothing but distance himself from humanity to avoid the heartstopping dread that followed the mortal reaper.

The rise of modern technology allowed for faster travel, but Luka continued to wander past rivers and through forests, keeping a steady pace ahead of Kindred. It was on one of these paths less traveled that he met Rasmus, a small boy who lived train by train and made his heart beat a little faster.   
  
With Rasmus, Luka’s days passed quickly, filled with adventure and wonder. When the sun was up, they spent time foraging and looking for water. At night, they kept warm on the earliest freight and disembarking aimlessly based on the whims of the wind. The next time that Kindred catches up, it is not by Luka’s choice. 

Rasmus, frail by birth and malnourished by lifestyle, had fallen ill with the last winter. His quaking figure is made peaceful by Lamb’s precise arrow, and Luka whispers unkeepable promises into his too-still form long after Rasmus can hear them before returning his body to the earth. Only then does he acknowledge Kindred. 

‘Lamb,’ Luka laments, eyes trained on the displaced soil, ‘You have taken my purpose from me. Surely my time has come to an end. I will welcome the peace of your arrows.’ 

Lamb’s tinkling laughter fills his ears, and Luka feels a cold hand come to rest on his back. ‘Oh, Luka. Not all of life is about purpose. Let these hands of hope and despair breathe vibrancy through your blood so that we may once again give chase.’

And with the silver wing of hope in his veins, Luka limps off once more. This time, the alluring taste of company sends a shivering ache through his soul, and he abandons his familiar ways of isolation for the muted lights of a small village. For many years, he lives tranquilly without fear of being caught. Hope makes residence in his chest, and Kindred circles but never strikes. 

Still, the ominous ticking stops for no one, not even the glowing village boy that fills the spaces created from Kindred’s gifts. Marcin is everything that Luka is not, too trusting and too idealistic. They are as different as the sun and moon, and Luka weds him under the light of the stars as soon as he is able. 

Marcin is a flawless example of everything flawed with mortality, and Luka is enamoured. His brilliance is blinding, as overwhelming as all other parts of him, and Luka is distracted for long enough to overlook the closing distance of Kindred until it is too late. Lamb’s aim is precise, but Luka has always been a divine favorite. 

‘Curious,’ Lamb lilts, considering the missed arrow carefully. ‘Bravery was not a bestowed gift.’ 

‘Curious indeed,’ Wolf agrees, jaw agape. ‘Perhaps we have left you for too long, little rabbit.’ 

The arrow dispels itself from Luka’s chest, returning to Lamb’s open grasp. ‘His time is up, Luka. We will grant him peace.’ 

‘Will you take me instead?’ Luka’s heart is a gaping hole, but not from the piercing of any celestial arrow. ‘I have lived long and held purpose. This boy is still young, with many years and dreams left. Will you take me instead?’ 

Wolf, in response, lets out a mocking guffaw. ‘We have chased you for centuries. And you would lay yourself at our feet for a mortal?’ A curling tail brands Luka’s ankle, a faultless circle charred into his skin. ‘We will not forget. When you feel true pain, you may beg us again and we will show you the mercy that the Gods did not. Run along now, little rabbit. We will be behind you shortly.’ 

But this time, there was nowhere to run. Marcin, who had remained quiet through the exchange, stepped forward and bowed to Kindred. ‘The wise Lamb, who bears the Final Hunter’s Arrow. I have lived a blessed and untroubled life. I will accept the arrow with grace.’ 

And before Luka’s eyes, Kindred extinguished the last of his desires for the chase. He weeped, long and resentful, and returned his lover’s resting form to the earth before pleading once again at Wolf’s tail. ‘You asked me to return when I felt true pain. I kneel before you, begging, as there is nothing more agonizing than the knowledge that I stand here alone at the end of all days. All creatures pass alone, but it is only I who feels the lingering torment of loneliness. Grant me the mercy that you have promised me.’ 

And Kindred, satisfied with Luka’s reasoning, responded with compassion. ‘Oh, Luka. Very well. It has been a satisfying hunt, and we will grant you one wish before we curb our hunger.’ 

‘One wish,’ Luka repeats. ‘I have only one desire. Tie our strings of fate together so that we may meet in other lives. My desire is to return the guidance that I’ve been given.’ 

‘And so it is done,’ Lamb replies, stepping back as Wolf leaps forward. And as the jaws of death close around his neck, Luka smiles, at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I didn't write this but I totally intended for the little boy + dog to be Mikyx and Wunder L O L oops, couldn't work it in (': Title probably to change.


End file.
